Epidemic
by DMBfan
Summary: Sarah and Jake are sick as dogs. The illness grows worse and worse and soon more of the Bakers catch it. The problems that stem from the illness soon causes pain, physical and emotional.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. DMBfans friend again. My bully fic is on hiatus. I can't decide what to do to Sarah at that meeting. Here's a fic I was challenged to do. It's a medical one about a flu strand, I made up, and the problems it causes in Jake and Sarah. Please review.

Chapter 1 Flu

Sarah Baker woke up with a funny taste in her mouth. She groaned and rolled over in bed. Her stomach felt funny. Sarah felt like she was going to puke. Sarah moaned and got out of bed. It was two in the morning. Sarah made her way to the bathroom. She leaned down next to the toilet and sure enough threw up her dinner. Sarah gagged as she finished up. Sarah sat down and rested her head on the wall. She had no doubt caught the flu that poor Jake was suffering from. His was so bad that Kate had moved him into her room. Sarah got up and rinsed out her mouth. She moaned as she felt more moving up her throat. Sarah let out another wave of vomit. When she was finished, she didn't get up. She could feel the juices in her stomach churning. This was not going to be easy to get through. The strand of flu was a new kind that only infected kids. Jake had already been sick for a month. The flu could sometimes last two months. Sarah's vomiting had attracted Kate, who had been checking on the other kids. She walked into the bathroom and sighed.

"Oh, Sarah, you caught Jake's flu," said Kate. Sarah nodded. Kate leaned down and rubbed Sarah's back.

"I threw up twice," said Sarah.

"Yeah, well at least you made it to the bathroom," said Kate. She felt Sarah's head.

"You're burning up, sweetheart. Hold on," said Kate. She got a thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. Sarah sat down on the toilet seat.

"Open up," said Kate. Sarah opened her mouth. Kate put the thermometer under Sarah's tongue.

"Keep that under your tongue," said Kate. Sarah nodded. Kate held her hand.

"Does your stomach hurt?" asked Kate. Sarah nodded.

"Bad?" asked Kate. Sarah made a sort of motion with her hand. Kate nodded. Sarah moaned and put a hand on her stomach.

"Poor baby," said Kate. The thermometer beeped. Kate took it out of Sarah's mouth.

"103.9. That's bad but not as bad as your brother," said Kate.

"How is he? I haven't seen him in awhile," said Sarah.

"His fever is still high. He doesn't eat much. Spent all day yesterday sleeping," said Kate.

"What's his temperature?" asked Sarah.

"104.9. He's really sick. But I'm worried about you at the moment. You're all sweaty. Let's get you some clean clothes," said Kate. Kate helped Sarah back to her room. Kate took some clean clothes out of Sarah's dresser.

"It's just my shirt that's wet," said Sarah.

"Well take it off. Lying in that sweat isn't good for you," said Kate. Sarah took her shirt off, moaning due to the fact that her stomach jumped. Kate put the new shirt on Sarah and then tucker her in. Sarah coughed.

"Get as much sleep as possible. Tomorrow you can go with Jake and I when I take him to the hospital," said Kate.

"Hospital?" asked Sarah.

"He gets his stomach pumped every few days to get rid of stuff that can cause infections," said Kate. Sarah groaned.

"Will I need to that?" asked Sarah

"Maybe. We never know. Get some sleep," said Kate. She kissed Sarah on the mouth. Sarah smiled and closed her eyes. Kate tucked her in and gave her one last kiss on the cheek. Sarah was already asleep. Kate sighed, knowing that Sarah would feel ten times worst in the morning.

Sarah woke up to find her sheets soaked. She was sweating and her stomach felt like it was being mixed in a blender. Sarah sighed and got out of bed. It was then realized she had wet the bed. Probably because of the flu. Sarah looked at the clock. Ten in the morning. Everyone except her and Jake were in school. Sarah made her way to the bathroom. Kate was coming out of her room.

"Mom, I wet the bed," said Sarah.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it. That's going to happen," said Kate. "How do you feel?"

"Bad," said Sarah. "How's Jake?"

"I'm trying to get him to eat," said Kate. "Are you hungry?"

"A little. I don't know if my stomach could take food though," said Sarah.

"Well, get cleaned up and then try to eat something. We'll be leaving around noon," said Kate. Sarah nodded. She took a twenty-minute shower before changing into clean clothes and heading downstairs. Kate had made her plate of food. Sarah managed to eat most of it. It made her stomach feel a little bit better. Sarah decided to check in on her brother. She made her way to her parents room, where had been sleeping on the fold out bed for the past two weeks. Jake did not look good. He looked pale and a little thin. His eyes were droopy and his lips looked pale. He gave Sarah a weak smile. Kate was trying to make Jake eat some oatmeal.

"Come on, Jake. You need to eat," said Kate. Jake moaned.

"I'll just throw it up," said Jake.

"Jake, please. You need to eat," said Kate. Jake reluctantly opened his mouth and ate the oatmeal. Kate had to push it back in his mouth when it fell out.

"Good boy," said Kate. Sarah sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You look sick too," said Jake.

"I am. Thanks to you," said Sarah. Jake took another spoonful of oatmeal.

"That's better," said Kate. Jake swallowed.

"I don't want anymore," said Jake. He moaned and put an arm around his stomach. Kate picked his bucket up. She handed it to Jake and he threw up his breakfast right into it. Kate sighed.

"It was worth a try," said Kate.

"Easy for you to say," said Jake. Kate put the bucket down and wiped Jake's lips off.

"So how do you feel, Sarah?" asked Jake, lying back down.

"I feel awful. It feels like someone is mixing up my stomach with a blender," said Sarah.

"The doctors will help with that. They've got some cool medicine," said Jake. "Hey, Mom, can I bathe this morning?"

"Yeah. Come on," said Kate. She helped Jake to the nearest bathroom.

"Wanna help, Sarah?" asked Jake.

"Sure," said Sarah. Jake hated being sick but loved all the attention he got. He couldn't do anything really so Kate helped him with everything. That included bathing him. Kate ran Jake a bath. While the tub was filling, she gave Jake his medicine so he wouldn't throw up in the tub. Jake gagged at the taste.

"I hate that stuff," said Jake, taking his shirt off.

"I know you do," said Kate. After Jake was settled in the tub, Kate began washing his hair.

"What time are we going to the hospital?" asked Jake.

"Noon. You're seeing Dr. Connors and Sarah is seeing Dr. Peters," said Kate.

"Oh, Dr. Peters is so cool. Lucky, Sarah," said Jake.

"You and Dr. Connors get along fine," said Kate, rinsing Jake's hair.

"So what do they do?" asked Sarah.

"Examine you from head to toe and then give you tons of medicine," said Jake.

"And that's just the first visit," said Kate, finishing.

"I don't think I need my stomach pumped," said Jake, rubbing his eyes.

"Jake, you haven't been eating well. They need to get rid of that stuff in you," said Kate. Jake coughed.

"I'm fine," said Jake.

"Oh God," said Sarah.

"What?" asked Kate.

"I need to use the bathroom," said Sarah. She ran to the other bathroom.

"She's getting sicker. Did she wet the bed yet?" asked Jake.

"Yeah," said Kate.

"Next is that really icky feeling," said Jake.

"Then a lot of vomiting and diarreah," said Kate.

"Not fun," said Jake. "Hope she isn't in diapers like I was."

"So do I," said Kate. Jake laughed.

Sarah collapsed on her bed. She felt horrible. Sarah whimpered and put hand on her stomach.

"Oh God, owww," said Sarah. Kate came in.

"Oh sweetie. Come on. We'll go to the hospital early," said Kate.

"What about Jake?" asked Sarah.

"I'm here," said Jake, walking out of his room. Kate helped Sarah to the car. Sarah laid down in he back seat the whole way to the hospital. Jake kept looking back at her.

"My stomach. Oh God, my stomach," said Sarah.

"Mom, she looks bad," said Jake.

"We're almost there," said Kate. Kate carried Sarah inside when they arrived at the hospital. Dr. Jack Connors was talking to Dr. Holly Peters near the front desk.

"Jack, my daughter is sick too. She's got it bad," said Kate.

"Holly will take care of her," said Jack.

"This way," said Holly. Kate told Jake to go with Jack and start the examination. Jack gave his favorite patient a high five.

"You're walking. Awesome," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jake. "I still feel like crap though." Jack led Jake to an examining room.

Meanwhile Kate laid Sarah down on an examining table. Holly gave her a shot of painkillers. Sarah relaxed.

"Thank you," said Sarah. Holly smiled.

"You must be Sarah. I'm Holly. We'll get to know each other really well," said Holly. Sarah sat up.

"OK. I'll explain to you what to expect and what to look for. First the stomachaches are the worst. I'll give you some pills to try to make you feel better. But as it has happened with most kids a bad infection starts damaging organs and surgery is the only option," said Holly. Sarah nodded.

"You'll be throwing up a lot. That's common. The thing to look for is excessive diarrhea. Not good. Also sweating is bad. If you keep waking up soaked in sweat, sleep without a shirt on," said Holly. Sarah nodded.

"And keep an eye on the color of your lips," said Holly. She took a look at Sarah's lips.

"They're a nice pink color now but if they become red or dull, come in. You're not getting enough nutrition," said Holly.

"Do you really think I'll need surgery?" asked Sarah.

"Most kids do. Your brother will probably need it soon. If the stomachaches really hurt now, I can have you in the OR today," said Holly.

"Will it stop hurting?" asked Sarah.

"Not completely but it will make a serious improvement," said Holly.

"Mom, what do you think?" asked Sarah. Kate sighed.

"Can you examine her first?" asked Kate.

"Yeah," said Holly. The examination was very thorough. Sarah had to give a urine sample and she had to have an oral swab. Holly finished up and sighed.

"You've got it bad. I would recommend surgery. There's no doubt an infection in your stomach," said Holly.

"It's up to you, Sarah," said Kate. Sarah nodded.

"I want surgery," said Sarah.

Please review. It would make my day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait. Here's chapter two.

Chapter 2 Jake's Pain

Sarah was shown to a room so she could relax before her surgery. Kate made sure she was comfortable and then went to check on Jake. He was done with his stomach pumping and was resting in his own room. He was exhausted and he felt miserable. Kate rubbed his head.

"How you doing, Jake?" asked Kate, sitting down.

"Feels like someone stuck a vacuum down my throat and turned it on," said Jake.

"That's basically what happened," said Kate.

"How's Sarah?" asked Jake.

"Better. She's going to have the surgery that helps reduce the stomach aches," said Kate.

"Already," said Jake.

"She'll have a lot to deal with. This just makes her life a little easier," said Kate.

"Jack told me that I'll probably need surgery soon too," said Jake. Jack walked in at that moment.

"Very soon if you don't start eating," said Jack.

"Is there something you could give him to help the food stay in his stomach?" asked Kate.

"I'll see what I can find. But first, let's take a look at this little guy," said Jack. Jake sat up. Jack did a quick examination. Jake coughed as Jack was checking his throat.

"Thanks for that, Jake," said Jack.

"Ahhhaaa," said Jake, laughing a little.

"Not any better but not any worst. You've still got a long way to go buddy," said Jack. Jake groaned and laid back down.

"Tonight he'll probably be really sick because of the drugs we gave him. Keep him away from your other kids. Holly said your daughter wanted surgery," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Kate.

"She won't be able to have it until next week. We're booked. That flu is running rampant," said Jack.

"Whenever," said Kate. Jack said goodbye to his patient and then went to help the next sick kid. Kate signed her kids out and she and Sarah helped Jake walk to the car since he was still groggy from his procedure. Jake fell asleep in the backseat while Sarah tried to get comfortable in the front.

"How you feeling?" asked Kate.

"Not good. My stomach keeps turning," said Sarah. Jake let out a moan.

"Hang in there, Jake," said Kate. Sarah and Jake moaned the whole way back to the house. When they got home, Kate had to carry them one at a time up to their rooms. Jake was the worst of the two. Sarah managed to relax but Jake was miserable. He threw up into his bucket at least three times in seven minutes. Kate stayed with him the hold time, doing her best to comfort him. Once Jake stopped puking, he calmed down a little. Kate gave him some medicine to ease his stomach and Jake passed out. Kate went to see how Sarah was doing. Sarah coughed.

"I'm so hot, Mom," said Sarah.

"Take your shirt off. Allison says that really helps," said Kate. Sarah raised her arms and Kate pulled her shirt over her head.

"Oh, much better," said Sarah.

"Try to sleep. Sleep is the best thing for you," said Kate. Sarah nodded and laid down. Kate rubbed her back until she was asleep. Kate sighed and stood up. She went over to Jake and took his shirt off so he wouldn't get hot. Jake didn't even stir. Kate kissed him on the cheek and then went to rest on her bed. Kate was asleep in seconds.

Sarah woke up to Jake throwing up across the room. Kate was doing her best to comfort him. Sarah felt her stomach start to turn over. Sarah moaned and reached for her bucket. She knew it was coming. Sure enough she soon felt vomit moving up her throat. Soon after, it came out Sarah's mouth. Sarah moaned as her stomach continued to turn over. Sarah threw up again. Jake was moaning in pain across the room. Then came the disgusting sound of vomit. Sarah felt her stomach settling. She laid down. Jake wasn't so lucky.

"Oh my God, my stomach," said Jake, crying now. He threw up again.

"Oh sweetie, here," said Kate, trying to get Jake to take some medicine that would stop the vomiting. Jake gagged as he drank some. He continued to cry but settled down. Kate rubbed Jake's back as he laid down.

"Sarah, how you doing?" asked Kate.

"I'm fine, Mom. Help Jake. He needs it," said Sarah. Jake was shaking a little.

"Mom, it hurts," said Jake.

"I know, baby. Let it pass. Just let it pass," said Kate. Jake moaned for a little more before passing out. Kate tucked him in and went to check on Sarah.

"You OK?" asked Kate.

"I threw up but I'm better now," said Sarah. Kate used a napkin to wipe Sarah's lips off. Sarah yawned.

"Get some sleep. That's the best thing for you. I need to keep any eye on your brother so if you need anything I'll be by his bed," said Kate. Sarah nodded and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds. Kate sighed and walked back over to Jake's bed. He was shaking in his sleep. Kate put a hand on his head as she sat down. Jake stopped shaking. Kate sighed as she felt Jake's head. He was still burning up. Jake woke up at that moment. He rolled over and looked at Kate.

"Mom, my stomach hurts so much I can't sleep," said Jake. He started to cry. Kate leaned and wrapped her arms around him. She felt so helpless. Her son was in mortal pain. And there was nothing she could do to help him.

Please, please review. I like it when people review.


End file.
